


I Suppose

by Taggerung



Series: Fallout Romances [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: BDSM, I do what I want, M/M, No Beta, Sex, We Die Like Men, mostly virgin MacCready, pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taggerung/pseuds/Taggerung
Summary: The NSFW conclusion to my Mac Arc :D





	I Suppose

And so it went for the next month. Charon and Al had left after two days and he’d gotten Tagg home with him for a full two weeks before he had to set out, pick up his duties again. He wouldn’t stay gone for long but didn’t ask MacCready to join him and they still hadn’t been intimate other than some long cuddle sessions and kisses, still chaste and sweet. 

After Tagg took off again, this time with Deacon in tow, MacCready felt his anger building under his skin. So he knocked on Nick’s door, needing to talk about it to someone.

And the talk had done him well. Nick suggested that maybe it was Tagg’s insecurities and their lack of communication about what exactly MacCready wanted that was the stutter in their relationship. That maybe Tagg thought MacCready needed time or wanted to stay with Duncan. MacCready did want to stay with Duncan but he was good at what he did and he wanted to make the Commonwealth a better place for Duncan, for Shaun, for all the kids. 

So he waited and when Tagg came back to town and was finished handing out his goodies and reports, MacCready took him up to their apartment.

“Where’s Duncan?” He asked, pulling his boots off at the door.

“He’s staying with a friend tonight, I thought we should talk.” Big eyes looked at him from under hooded lashes.

“What’s wrong?” he finally responded, pulling the last boot off, sliding them into their box and putting them at the top of the bookcase. He moved into the room and sat on the couch. MacCready perched on the table in front of the couch and sighed. 

“Why don’t you ask me along anymore?” he asked, starting with the easier question.

“I thought you’d want some time with Duncan?” his voice was uncertain and MacCready was warmed by it.

“Of course I do but I’m still your partner. We’ve made a safe place here with people we can trust. I should be at your side when you need a partner.”

“Okay Mac, next time I go out, I’ll bring you. And I won’t leave you behind unless you want to stay or I absolutely have to.”

“Fair enough,” his voice rolled. He tried to clear his throat, tried to ask about sex but he couldn’t get the words out.

“Mac?” He straightened his shoulders instead and slid off the table to rest on his knees between Tagg’s open legs. Tagg looked at him, thinly veiled panic and desire warring in his eyes and MacCready smirked, confidence building.

“Boss?” He asked, tracing a teasing finger from a kneecap to the inseam of his pants. 

“What are you doing?” His voice had already dropped, husky and warm.

“Just thinking Boss.” The smirk stretched farther and his other hand traced the same path on the opposite leg until his fingers were rubbing into the creases of Tagg’s legs.

“What, shit, what are you thinking about.” The catch of breath was like lightning struck MacCready and he leaned in. 

“Thinking about the fact.” and he sucked in a deep breath and screwed up his confidence, “that you haven’t let me touch you, treat you good Boss.” The sound Tagg made was deep and low and he grabbed at MacCready and slotted his mouth hungrily over his. Teeth and tongue and lips teased him, pulling him into a fever pitch and he was yanked up unceremoniously and pulled into Tagg’s lap. 

“Fuck Mac.” Were the first words when their lips parted and, “I want this, damn do I want this. But you don’t have to, you can call me Tagg, we can take it slow. Whatever you need Mac, whatever it is.” And MacCready felt warm. Of course he’d been worried about him, Nick was right. 

“And what if I want this Boss?” He wasn’t sure what this was, wasn’t really sure what he was asking for but the curl of arousal in his gut, the rightness of the way he felt, those told him that this, whatever this would be, would be good. And Tagg rolled his hips instinctively, thick cock pushing into MacCready and he hummed from it. “What if this is exactly what I want Boss?” His voice low and raspy and Tagg yanked him forward with a growl, locking his mouth to MacCready’s again. 

“And what…” he paused, deep breath and a shift of his hips. “What is this? What do you want me to do to you Mac? How far do you want this to go?” 

“I don’t know,” He answered, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. “Lucy was the only one. I like this though. More than anything. I like you being you Boss.” Tagg’s eyes blew, pupils dark with lust.

“Fuck Mac. You trying to stop my damn heart? Alright, you tell me if you don’t like anything. Tell me if you do like it. You don’t stop talking to me alright? I need to know you want this. Enthusiastic consent alright?” And MacCready nodded sharply.

“Out loud. I wanna hear you.”

“Yeah, Boss, I can do that.” And Tagg stood up, MacCready clinging to his waist and yelping. He strode over to the door and opened it, supporting MacCready’s weight with one arm under his ass. 

He set him on the bed like he was made of glass before dropping down and easing boots and socks off. Clever hands removed his accessories, ammo belts, his stash bag, his binoculars. He pulled MacCready’s duster off, hands smoothing over sharp shoulder blades. Tagg pulled away when MacCready went to touch him. 

“Boss?”

“Sorry Mac, I gotta drop some stuff first. I didn’t get a chance to dearm myself before someone jumped me. And I gotta grab something from my bag.” The wicked smile Tagg shot him made him smile, leaning back in the bed and giving him a magnanimous continue gesture. He flipped him off before leaving the room and coming back with a purplish liquid in a jar he sat on the table next to MacCready’s bed.

Tagg hands dropping to both thigh holsters, unclipping them easily. He unfastened the pip boy as well, dropping them on the desk before pulling off his arm guards, leg armor and removing a sheath from under his shirt on his left side and right side. Another sheath was unattached from his left lower leg while a tiny gun holster was removed from the right side. Another sheath came from under his vest and an assortment of ammo was dropped from his pocket. He patted his chest and pants again before righting himself and looking at the motley assembly of weapons. 

“You got enough ways to kill someone there Boss?” MacCready had never seen him remove the weapons he had known the man had. 

“Semper paratus.” He shrugged, looking at the supply. “You never know when you are going to have to absolutely murder everyone in a room.” It was paired with a lopsided smile and MacCready smiled despite himself. “Probably shouldn’t look too closely at my boots either.” 

“That’s why you never leave them on the floor!” his exclamation was excited. “I just thought you were weird.” 

“Thanks.” he deadpanned, “And yes, there’s a smaller boot knife in both of them and I put some bobby pins in the lining too.” He pulled his scarf off, put it on the desk and turned his back to MacCready, hands working at his vest. MacCready hopped to his feet and ran his hands over the start of the ink at his elbows to where it hid underneath the shirt. Tagg finished removing his vest then stood still.

“Let me. I’ve been wanting to see this tattoo since I met you.” MacCready whispered, sliding his hands down the long, thick torso and under the shirt, pulling it up. Tagg let him remove it, MacCready dropping it on his desk before hands drifted over the ink. They were wings, his fingers moving revertenly over the lines. The base of the wings was the center of his upper back, positioned on either side of his spine. The feathers bloomed, covering his upper back with sharp lines and movement. 

Under the wings in the small of his back, centered on his spine was some kind of animal coming from what looked like a hole. It had black fur on its body with a white face and black stripes and MacCready ran a finger along the separation. Tagg shivered with it but didn’t stop him. The left side of the badger had a scary looking grinning skull with several knives dug into it and words above it. He tried to sound it out but the words didn’t make sense in his head.

“What’s it say?” 

“Instrumentum mortis. It’s latin, a very dead language.” There was a catch to his tone, a pause.

“What’s it mean?” MacCready asked, pushing.

“Instrument of death. It’s a long story.” MacCready hummed and moved to the otherside of the animal. There was a tiny footprint surrounded by a blooming rose. MacCready leaned in and kissed the center of the footprint but said nothing, hands stroking up the exposed skin.

Tagg turned and ran a hand through his own hair, pulling the tie he used out, freeing the red mess. On his chest was a deep scar, weirdly shaped like a starburst. The skin was gnarled and ragged and MacCready touched it gently. 

“That’s what got me sent home. It’s also a long story.” His voice was hushed and MacCready knew not to ask. Instead he put both hands on Tagg’s chest, pushed them up and slid them teasingly down his shoulders.

“Starting to feel overdressed here Boss.” 

“And I guess you can’t solve that yourself?” Wry tone and soft smiles went with hands already starting on his shirt. Tagg had made good on his word, having a shirt made that looked exactly like his favorite one but this one was thicker and Tagg had lined it with both ballistic weave and pieces he cut from jackets to make it warmer. 

Those hands, so rough and calloused touched him so gently, barely a brush and MacCready wanted to whine from how sweet it was. He arched into it and dropped his own hands to Tagg’s pants. He made short work of them, dropping to his knees to pull them and the shorts the Boss was wearing under them off. 

“Fuck Mac. So damn pretty.” His voice was barely a growl, blue eyes locked on him, standing completely naked with his half hard erection in front of MacCready’s face. He licked his lips instinctively and Tagg made a noise deep in his throat. 

He didn’t say anything, instead he rested his hands on Tagg’s thighs and leaned in, breathing deeply. He licked the thickening cock, causing Tagg to suck in a breath and he brought the tip of it into his mouth. Hands fell to his head, fingers tangling in his hair and MacCready couldn’t stop the whine in his throat at the feeling of it. He sucked at his cock, still just the smallest amount in his mouth and he thought about when Lucy had done this the handful of times. He pulled more of it into his mouth, starting to rock, fucking his mouth on his Boss’s cock and that thought shifted something and it pooled low in his gut, arousal forcing a moan from his chest. The hands tightened in his hair and he whined, pulling instinctively and the burst of pain and feeling the cock go deeper into his throat caused his own hips to buck and another moan.

“You like that?” It was husky and deep and Mac was proud he’d done that.

“Yeah,” he breathed, after the hands in his hair tugged him off. “Fu-Frick yes Boss, let me. Please.” He pulled against the hands tangled in his hair and managed to get his mouth back where he wanted it. And it was better than he could have imagined, the Boss’s hand pulling his head, not forcing his cock down MacCready’s throat instead just using MacCready to tease himself. He wasn’t sure how long he’d stayed like that but it wasn’t long enough when he was tugged off and pulled back to his feet. 

“Mac. Fuck.” The sound was rolling, deep in his chest and MacCready was shoved unceremoniously on the bed. Rough hands pulled his pants off and he arched into it. “So fucking good for me aren’t you?” And he felt the whine and words in his chest.

“Boss. Please.” he wasn’t sure what he was asking for, had only the stories he’d listened in on to tell him where this would be going but he wanted to find out. And then they were kissing, hot and hard and MacCready couldn’t tell where he ended and Tagg began, pressed together and breathing the same air. He cried out when the Boss rolled his hips, his cock sliding against MacCready’s own. 

“Fuck. So goddamn pretty. I can’t tell you how many times I thought about you like this. Mac. You drove me fucking wild on the road, the way you curled up so easily to sleep, trusting me to keep you safe. Hearing you call me boss the way you do would keep me wanting it all the damn time. And your snarky mouth. I wavered between wanting to stuff it with my cock to make you finally shut the hell up and wanting to kiss you because of how damn funny you are.” The words were panted against his lips as his hips kept working and MacCready writhed under it, under the words and the sensations and how good Tagg felt above him. 

“Next time.” he sucked in a breath through a moan, “Next time do either. I’ll love it Boss.” 

“So good for me. Mine.” The moan punched out of him at the words that cut him up inside. He’d always wanted to belong to someone. Tagg reached out for the liquid he’d brought and opened it. It smelled like mutfruit and MacCready asked what it was.

“The new type of lube. Picked it up off some traders and learned how to make it myself. It’s not as good as the stuff I’m used to but it’ll serve.” And MacCready knew what was going to happen, tried to relax but he still yelped when a gentle finger teased around his entrance. He closed his eyes to the feeling, trying to decide if he liked it or not before his eyes shot open, long and loud moan falling from him mouth and the Boss swallowed his cock down. 

He shifted, trying to arch into his mouth or back down on the teasing finger without much luck until a broad hand held his hips down, Tagg shifting to support his weight on his elbows. 

“Fuck!” his voice broke when the finger finally slipped inside of him. It shifted inside of him, slightly odd but the feel of the Boss’s mouth over his cock flipped the feeling into being hot. Then the finger hit something inside of him and his back bowed up in a dramatic arch and he hadn’t realized he’d cried out until the sound finished tearing through him. He shoved the heel of his palm into his mouth, fingers pressing against the bridge of his nose and teeth digging into the skin as one finger became two and they hit that spot deep inside of him relentlessly. 

He whined, hot breath captured around his face and panted through it, mouth working his cock and fingers driving him insane and he lost it, coming before he’d realized he was that close. Tagg swallowed him down, causing MacCready to shake with the force of it self gag the only thing blocking the scream and he fell back from where his back had arched again with a sigh, still shaking from the feeling. Tagg leaned up, licking gently and MacCready laid, let him touch him however he wanted and the fingers slipped from him finally. 

“Fuck.” The word was hot with lust and MacCready watched as he poured some more of the liquid on his hands, stroking his own cock and MacCready reached up to help, to touch him but Tagg’s other hand shot out and encircled one of his wrists, pinning it to the bed and MacCready put the other one with it, letting Tagg’s big paw hold his wrists together over his head.  
“Don’t.. Fuck.. Not yet. I want this. Like this. Wanna come all over you. Fuck, you were so goddamn pretty and you lit up like a fucking circuit board. Mac, you are going to fucking kill me. Ah! Ah!” And his hand moved faster so MacCready arched against the hold, not trying to get away, just writhing under the man and it worked, Tagg’s eyes going hooded and dark with lust.

“Come on Boss.” MacCready whimpered, trying to look demure. 

“Doesn’t suit you Mac.” The Boss said, eyes bright with laughter along with the moan catching the tail end of his words.

“Fuck Boss, come all over me. You promised. Come on. Own me Boss.” And he smirked at the man and Tagg let out a loud moan and a laugh.

“God, you’re a mouthly little shit ain’tcha?” And the Boss groaned again, hand working.

“Tagg.” MacCready said voice low and hot and he tried to put all the emotions he had for the man in it and he froze, body going tight and hard and ropes of cum fell over MacCready’s stomach and chest. 

“Damn Mac, trying to kill me?” And he was reminded back to the couch so he looked at the man at an angle, eyes hooded and soft and Tagg laughed at him.

“Don’t look at me like that, I need a break before round two.” He stood up, offering his clean hand to MacCready. “I will however pump the water for a bath.”

“I suppose I’ll keep you.” MacCready said, laughing.

“I suppose I’ll love you.” Tagg said, voice serious and MacCready looked at him in shock. Tagg didn’t flinch away, stood easy, naked with one of his hands covered with fluids and MacCready’s chest covered in his spend.

“You aren’t allowed to tell the kids this is when you told me you loved me for the first time.” He blurted out, words leaving him in a rush and Tagg barked out a laugh. 

“Fair enough.” He shrugged, starting to pump the water one handed.

“I love you too.” MacCready finally said after they’d cleaned themselves up and were sitting in the bedroom, curled together on fresh sheets. “I plan on walking this earth with you until the day I die.”


End file.
